


Just a Bad Dream?

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic John, Bottom John, Depressed John, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt Sherlock, John Has Issues, John Watson Has Feelings, M/M, Nightmares, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a few too many drinks before bed and has a horrific nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bad Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea/prompt on Instagram. It was screenshot from Tumblr, and so I don't know who posted it. If you know please comment and I will give them credit for the general idea.

A thin layer of cold sweat covered John's sleeping body. Hands were shaking under his pillow. Face scrunched and contorted in pain from his nightmare. Soft pants and moans flew out of his throat as horrific scenes plagued his dream.

He was strapped down to a cold metal chair with duct tape plastered over his mouth. The room was dimly lit and even with his eyes strained and squinting he couldn't make out anything other than the wall in front of him. Eyes looking upward he noticed ropes hanging down. The room was damp and it smelled like mold. Turning his head to try to see behind him, John felt like he might throw up. Focusing and concentrating on his memories to try and retrace his steps, but he couldn't remember anything from the past few hours. He must've been drugged. All he could think of was waking up cuddled into Sherlock that morning, going to make tea, and that was all. John felt disgusted and sick with worry. 

Suddenly, there was a loud screech of rusty metal against rusty metal and light flooded the room. John cringed as two loud sets of boots began walking past him while dragging something. As they approached, he craned his neck to see they were dragging a naked body. 

Screams ripped their way from his throat, but were muffled by the duct tape. He thrashed his body against his restraints violently. Tears began to form and slip down his face as he continued to scream. The chair must've been bolted to floor as it never moved no matter how hard John tried. 

The body was being dragging by two large men. They pulled the ropes down and began to tie it around the naked man's wrists. One man came over to John. The man crouched in front of John as he writhed and screamed against his restraints hysterically. A strong fist came down on John's face so hard he began to see double, and he stopped fighting. "Добро." He hissed before ripping off John's duct tape.

When he was able to see normally again he could make out the other man grabbing a different rope hanging by the corner. A harsh yank on the rope and the naked man was pulled up onto his knees roughly with his hands tied above his head. It was then that John recognized the man. He was a very tall man with pale skin and dark curls.  A naked man that John had explored every inch of with his mouth and fingertips. "SHERLOCK!" John screamed and flung himself forward. 

John then awoke screaming for Sherlock. He whipped his head in circles and blinked rapidly to try to see in the dark. John was confused where he was until two arms wrapped around his shoulders. Eyes fluttered closed as tears spilled. "It was just a dream, love." Sherlock spoke in his deep sleepy voice. John was still crying and shaking.

"I-It was so real." he sobbed into Sherlock's chest. Warm hands closed around cold shaky ones. Soft thumbs rubbed over rough and clammy knuckles. Deep breaths were taken slowly, and finally John was calm. John rested his head on Sherlock's bare chest and tangled his fingers in his hair while Sherlock rubbed his back. 

"No more drinks before bed." Sherlock mumbled sleepily into John's hair. Both men chuckled at that and John nodded slightly in agreement. Lips touched tenderly and finally John felt safe and loved. "I love you, John Watson." Sherlock hummed contently. 

"And I love you, Sherlock Holmes." John sighed happily before dozing off. 

\----------

Meanwhile, in the apartment below, Mrs. Hudson was sat at her kitchen table. With a cup of tea in one hand, and a pen in the other as she cried. Her shaky hands began to write swirled letters on a blank piece of paper. 

"Dear Harry, 

I know you and John have your differences, but I hope you will put them aside. You're his sister and he is your brother. You need each other. He's still struggling with his drinking and I don't see him stopping anytime soon. 

I've called around looking for decent rehabilitation centers, and I found a nice one fairly close to both of us. I will gladly pay all of the fees. You're just needed to help me get John to gree to actually go. He needs it badly, Harry. I can not handle seeing him suffer anymore. The nightmares are only getting worse. 

It's been over a year since Sherlock jumped. John still screams for him every night. Please Harry, I can't bare the thought of losing him too. 

Sincerely,  
Mrs. Hudson"


End file.
